Renesmee & Jake
by crazeeewriter123
Summary: 6 years after the epic love story that was Edward and Bella comes the story of their daughter,Renesmee and her life as she navigates her way through the confusing transition from child to adult,in a much smaller time period than most.With, of course, the many problems that arise from being the love child of two vampires in a human world.
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee & Jacob: meant to be?

"Ness, you can't do this! I love you, without you I'm not alive, I'm nothing "Jacobs eyes were shooting daggers into mine, desperation radiating off him.

"I'm not saying I don't love you Jacob, of course I do, I just need time to see whether I want more, I need to be free, I need to date and be normal, maybe even find some of my own kind if we find our way back to each other then that answers my question, but I won't be forced into this" I sat down on the tiny couch in Jacobs living room, sighing, I looked around.

I could find my way around this little apartment with my eyes shut. The little plasma in the corner sitting on the hard wood cabinet, that somehow matched all the other mismatched furniture in the room. The polished wood floors reflecting the light from the all-round glass windows showing the gloomy town of Seattle.

"Nessie, there's only one other like you and he's gone"

When Jacob came to sit down, the couch sighing under his weight, I put my hand on his broad shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Jake,3 years ago 'us' would have been illegal, I'm 6 years old, yes obviously I've developed mentally and physically to the average 21 year old but during my accelerated growth I've missed out, until the last 2 months I've lived my life with a coven of vampires, the last two months of living with you have been no different your so protective and possessive of me that I may as well be living with my father, I need to experience freedom, I want to belong somewhere that I'm normal."

"Nessie, your my life I can't survive you looking at any other guy, I know you love me, I can make you happy, living out your high school fantasies of dating the quarterback and being an average teenager isn't gonna work, don't make me call your mom"

I saw red. This was exactly the kind of talk that had gotten us to this place. I was sick of being controlled and protected.

"For advice or for a date? "I asked letting the sarcasm seep into my voice.

"Don't bring this up again you weren't even born it was you I loved even then!"

"I can't handle this intense ill-die-without-you stuff it might of worked for my parents but I don't know if want this kind of pressure Jake, I need to take a breather"

Standing up I walked across the room opened to heavy-wooden door and left it all behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking along the side walk of the city of Seattle I looked around. The sky was grey and unforgiving, the path covered in a thin layer of grime that covered most surfaces in the city. I looked into the empty shop windows around me down the deserted little alley I had decided to take.

What am I going to do?

I couldn't live with Jake anymore, I love him and I don't to end up not being able to be in the same room as him. I can't go back to mum and dad; it's too much all this supernatural stuff. I feel suffocated I haven't drank blood since I was a little kid; I'm a normal human. Kind of. I can't live like this.

But I do love Jake. A lot.

I just don't know if it's like it should be. I feel comforted and safe when I'm with him but there's no excitement or mystery. He looks at me the same as when I was in dippers. And then there's the whole thing with my mum; it just freaks me out.

Looking around to check that there was no one around I sunk down the graffiti-ed brick wall of the alley. Pulling my thick blue coat close to my chest I sighed.

"Are you ok, miss?"

I jumped up in surprise ready to defend myself when I sensed something odd. Well actually, too me something way too familiar. Another hybrid.

"Who-what are you" I said my voice cracking on 'you'.

"Please do not fear me" he said in a voice way too calm to be reassuring "I mean you know harm, I sensed your presence close by and I think we may have a few things in common"


	3. Chapter 3

"That is not possible "I said my voice shaking "there's only one other like me and he is far away"

"But you are wrong there many more like us all living amongst the humans" he said, with a French accent, as if it were so obvious there were have human half- vampire hybrids running the streets "why would you think that, Renesmee?"

"How do you know my name?" I said slowly collecting myself

"I can sense a person's life, there name, parents, people close to them, if they have had a hard life….. It's my gift"

"Ok, so what do you want? "I said confused

As I looked up I realised I hadn't noticed until now how stunningly attractive this guy was. He was two heads taller than me, he had caramel-coloured hair waving down to his shoulders, broad shoulders, hazel eyes that I could swear were penetrating my soul and was wearing a shirt that had to be designer with rugged jeans that he seemed to make look cat-walk ready.

"I just sensed you were one like myself and how distressed you were" he said looking me over, I couldn't decide whether he was checking for damage or checking me out "I was just coming to see if I could be of assistance"

"It's nothing "I said looking to my feet, this was weird.

"But I can sense it is not, I am part of a group of hybrids, we help each other look out for one another, with blood cravings, making sure nobody alerts the Volturi that hybrids would be of any harm and the rest and I would not feel it right to leave you in such a distressed state "he said "I can sense you have lived a very sheltered life, always protected and hidden from the world, but you feel the world is not to hide from that it is grasp with both hands is this not true?"

"How did you…." I began, then remembering how stupid that question was started again "so there are more like me? Do you think I could meet them?"

"Of course, we live together in the apartment building a few blocks away" he said taking a step towards me "remember, Renesmee, life as a hybrid is rare, we must grasp ever opportunity that comes to us"


End file.
